Sugar Lips
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: What happens when two nerds get it on XD Cody/Evan SLASH


Title: Sugar Lips

Authors: Candy_rko

Pairing: Evan/Cody, Ted/Randy

Summary: What happens when two nerds get it on?! XD

Words: 2400

Warnings: SEX

Disclaimers: Everything belongs to the WWE

Notes: Hope you like this. And this should be the first of many Cody/Evan stories.

Chapter 1

Cody sighed, taking another shot of Jack, watching through half lidded eyes as Ted and Randy danced close together. There was no space separating their bodies and Cody had to admit, it was sensual and lewd to watch them gyrate against one another. It had taken him a few weeks to get used to the idea of his two friends being together. And he couldn't deny that he was jealous of their relationship. The two men only had eyes for each other and Cody had fallen into the dreaded third wheel syndrome. They didn't have time for him. Not anymore.

Ted was the aggressor, something that had shocked Cody when he'd found out that Ted was in charge. It was evident in their dancing. From the way his hands were gripping Randy's hips, his fingers digging into the tanned flesh that was revealed as Randy lifted his arms to wrap around Ted's neck. To the way Ted oozed dominance and possession, his blue eyes glaring at anyone that looked in their direction. Cody stared in a mixture of disgust and arousal, Ted and Randy's groins grinding erotically, neither caring about the scene they were making. Knowing Randy, the narcissist was probably getting off on the attention.

"They're hot."

Cody turned his head to look at Evan, a sad, wan smile curling his lips. "Yeah. How are you with it?" he asked, gesturing towards Ted and Randy. "You've been their personal cheerleader. It can't be easy, knowin' that you've lost something you never really had."

Evan shrugged, sliding into the seat _right_ next to Cody, their thighs skimming underneath the table. Cody felt his breath hitch in his throat at the close proximity of their bodies, unable to explain the sudden quickening of his pulse. "I guess I was a little depressed. I mean, it's like you said, I didn't even get a chance with Randy. Who's to say that I couldn't have made him happier?" Evan laughed, "Though, I think Randy's _plenty_ happy with Ted. They balance each other. I don't really remember the last time that I had that kind of connection with someone."

Cody sank back against the padded seat behind him, scrutinizing Evan closely. He honestly didn't _know_ the other man. Sure, they were co workers and they had the same circle of friends but Evan was a stranger to him. He didn't know Evan's likes or dislikes. Knew absolutely nothing about his personal life. Ted had consumed him and now that Ted was involved with Randy… Cody was feeling the bitter pangs of loneliness. It made him regret not befriending the other men that surrounded him on a day to day basis. One of those being Evan Bourne.

"I guess you're kind of sad, huh?" Evan's finger ran across the edge of his candy crusted shot glass, the martini inside a violent green shade that made Ted think absently of absinthe. "That Ted's abandoned you."

Cody gazed at Evan's lips, the pale pink pout glistening with remnants of sugar and alcohol. Evan's tongue ran across his bottom lip. Cody forced himself not to stare at the innocent action. Evan was an attractive man. Rippling muscles spread across a slender frame, each chiseled dip and curve made by spending hours in the gym; there were some nights that Evan was the last to leave. A boyish face with those wide, murky brown eyes that reminded Cody of melting pools of chocolate… "Um, yeah, kinda," he made himself respond.

Evan gaze went back to Ted and Randy, Randy whispering into Ted's ear, Ted's face scarlet. "I'm jealous. It's stupid. I know but… I want that with someone."

"You wanted it with Randy."

Evan sighed, eyes sad as he turned back to Cody. "Yeah. But who would choose me over Ted Dibiase? The man's _perfect_. I'm sorry," Evan smiled wanly, "I'm doing a bad job at cheering you up."

"Who says I need cheerin' up?" Cody smirked, "It's not like I'm in love with Randy. You, on the other hand, have been pinin' after him for months. So how about I cheer _you_ up?"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Evan bit his lip, gazing at him coquettishly though his lashes and Cody _almost_ wondered if Evan was flirting with him… "Dress in drag and dance the hula?"

The Lion King reference made Cody laugh, "I can if you want me to. I might have to get an apple from Carlito but I'll do it if it makes you smile. You aren't supposed to be surly," Cody took Evan's face in his hands, thumbs curling the corners of his lips, "See, that's much better."

Evan's breath danced across Cody's face as he chuckled. Faint traces of sugar crystals littered his lips and Cody had the irrational urge to _lick_. The alcohol had to be the root cause of these strange thoughts about Evan. Cody didn't find other men attractive and he certainly didn't have the desire to fuck them but… There was no denying his body's reaction to having Evan so close to him, paying rapt attention to the man's lips. He wanted to _taste_ him, wanted to-

Cody's mind was fogged by the liquor, grabbing Evan's forearm, wading through the bodies. His grip was rough but he didn't hear Evan protesting. And honestly, it would have fallen on deaf ears. Cody's heart was pounding, the blood rushing through his body, the heat pooling into his groin. He was so aroused and had he been sober, this wouldn't have been happening.

Fear of being caught was thrown to the wayside as Cody shoved Evan into a stall, the smell of stagnant sex and sweat filling the bathroom, proof of other nefarious copulations lingering in the air. The latch was slammed violently, damn near breaking it in half. But Cody didn't care. He knew what his body craved and at that moment he was _burning_ for Evan. A fiery inferno of lust spread through his loins as he gazed at that beautiful face, those cock sucking lips, the way Evan was just _beckoning _him, _teasing_ him. That lithe body trembling…

Cody boxed him in with his arms, hands splayed across the wall, feeling Evan's labored breathing ghost across his skin. Leaning in, his lips barely brushed Evan's, tasting the remnants of sugar crystals. He hesitantly flicked his tongue across Evan's bottom lip, shuddering as the arousal uncoiled, his cock hardening achingly in his jeans. He knew after one taste of Evan Bourne that he was addicted to the man, not weighing the consequences in his inebriated mind, too absorbed in the new feelings awakening inside of him.

Evan's hand snaked around Cody's neck, pulling him even closer, bodies crashing together. Evan's back collided with the wall with an ferocity that made the cheap material vibrate dangerously. Cody was hungrily devouring Evan's mouth, accustoming himself the feel of having a man underneath him. Stubble scratched against his skin. Cody impatiently tugged at Evan's shirt, the buttons flying to the floor, their mouths still connected, keeping Evan from protesting.

Cody's hand caressed the chiseled muscles of Evan's abs, touching soft skin, the dips and lines nothing like he'd ever felt on a woman. Instead of the bountiful breasts of woman there were sculpted pectorals. His fingertips brushed across stiffening nipples. His entire body thrummed as Evan moaned into the kiss, Evan's erection all too evident against Cody's thigh. It only made Cody hotter, made his cock throb with _want. _He hastily unzipped Evan's jeans, touching Evan's shaft. He'd never touched another man's dick before. It wasn't as strange as Cody would have suspected.

Breaking the kiss, not caring that saliva was trickling down his chin or that this lips were swollen from ardor, Cody dropped to his knees, eye level with Evan's manhood. The head was glistening, pearlescent droplets of pre-cum dripping provocatively. Cody couldn't deny that the mere _thought _of tasting that long, thick, smooth cock was making him hornier than any of his past encounters. He licked the tip, loving the way Evan cried out like a wanton slut, the smaller man's hips thrusting forward.

Cody had never imagined that he'd be sucking another man's cock. But the second his mouth went around that solid shaft… Felt Evan's fingers curl roughly in his hair… Heard Evan's strangled moan… He was hooked. He did everything that he enjoyed himself when getting oral. Increased the suction despite how uncomfortable it was, knowing that Evan would never want another man or woman sucking him off once Cody was finished with him. Fondled the heavy sack resting against his chin. Swirled his tongue along the protruding vein that ran from the mushroomed head, along the root, towards the base.

God, this was so erotic, to intense, that Cody didn't give a fuck if he looked like a whore, quickly undoing his jeans, hand greedily fisting himself. "Oh God, Cody," Evan gasped and panted, fucking Cody's mouth with reckless abandonment. "I'm, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum."

So was Cody, the familiar stirring in his groin, the tightening of his cock in his hand. He felt Evan pulling on his hair, telling him that he was about to orgasm. Cody wanted it. The grip on his hair was painful, Cody's pace on his cock speeding up to match the shallow thrusts of Evan's pelvis. He looked up through bleary eyes at Evan's face, the older man biting his lip to stop himself from screaming and- Evan was climaxing. Cody swallowed every last drop of cum that slid down his throat, not caring about the bitter taste.

Cody was stroking his cock, mere minutes-_seconds-_from his own earth shattering orgasm. He pumped his fist quickly, surely, knowing exactly what pushed his buttons. If he was a little more drunk, he'd be fingering himself as Evan watched. Maybe next time… And he'd never been this worked up, this ready to- Cody's moan was gratuitous, not recognizing his own voice. Ribbons of semen dripped down his hand, onto the floor, and Cody gazed at Evan. The other man was staring at him with his jaw open.

Reality decided to make its way through his alcohol muddled brain. "Oh fuck," he muttered, zipping his pants, blushing. "I, uh, I'm sorry. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking, Evan. I… Shit. Oh God," he swallowed the lump in his throat, on the verge of hyper ventilating.

Cody heard the sounds of Evan jeans being zipped, ears burning. He'd just taken advantage of his drunk friend because he was lonely. "Cody," Evan knelt, tilting Cody's chin with one of his fingers. The smell of liquor was on Evan's breath. "I'm not mad. And you didn't force yourself on me. I wanted you." Evan was strangely coherent… " I _still_ want you."

_That_ made Cody raise his eyes from staring at the floor to gaze at Evan in shock, "What?"

Evan smiled crookedly, "The reason I got over Randy so quick was because there was someone else I had a crush on. You."

"Me? Seriously?" Last time Cody had checked, there wasn't anything special about him. Sure, he had the looks but he was a nerd. He couldn't find many people that matched him geek to geek.

"I've, uh, been paying attention to you. Learning about you. I didn't want to get into something that I wasn't sure about, you know? I've been burned in the past. I didn't want to take that chance again."

"But we really don't even know each other," Cody said, still bewildered that Evan wanted him.

Evan chuckled, "A date can change that."

"I'm just…" Cody laughed, shaking his head, "Ok. Yeah. I think I can deal with that. Where?"

"Comic-con followed by a night of getting to know each other's bodies." Sex kitten wink.

"You had me at Comic-con," Cody snickered, resting his head against Evan's shoulders, inhaling the scent of sugar and alcohol and something that was uniquely Evan.

He'd never imagined that his first sexual experience with another man would be in the dingy, dim, stank bathroom of a club. Or that it would be with one of his fellow wrestlers. Or, to be honest, he'd never imagined he would have even been in this position to begin with! Because he hadn't previously been bi. Hadn't really admired another man other than Ted but that hardly counted because Ted was his best friend. And certainly in his wildest dreams he'd never imagined he would have performed oral on another man or that he would enjoy it. Or that he was he actually excited about going on a date with another man.

"I'm kinda geeky," Cody smiled shyly, looking into Evan's eyes.

Evan rolled his eyes. "I'm the one that's taking you to Comic-con for our first date. Besides, your nerdiness is what initially attracted me to you."

"Gee, thanks," Cody scowled in humor.

"HEY! CODY! You dead in here, Baby Boy?!" Ted's slurred, the door to the bathroom banging open. "Coddles, baby, what're you doin? We're leavin', John's here to get us."

Cody stifled his giggle (oh my God, giggle!) as he scooted Evan to the side and flushed the toilet. He winked cheerfully at Evan before shimmying out of the stall, careful to keep the door from swinging all the open. "Codfish! You seen our baby faced bitch Air Bourne?" Ted scowled. "The little shrimp's disappeared."

Cody could picture the outraged face of Evan. "I'm sure he'll show up."

Ted nodded, looping an arm loosely around Cody's waist, "Yeah. You, uh, you know he's sweet on you right? The dude asked my permission to date you! What the fuck, man? Like I'm your Daddy or something. I said I'd rip off his balls if he even thought about hurtin' ya. You're my Baby Boy. My Ducky."

Cody tuned Ted out as he began to ramble about his views on Evan. Apparently in Ted's eyes, Evan wasn't good enough for Cody.

But Evan was.

And it had all started with Sugar Lips.


End file.
